


Practical

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [1]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Practical

Hephaistion sat next to Alexander, sharpening his sword in an easy counter-rhythm to Alexander’s similar motions. Every task Alexander set to, Hephaistion checked. The edge of his sword, the straps of his sheath, the wax on his leather.

“You worry too much,” Alexander chided.

“It’s the only way I feel safe.”

“Can you think of nothing else to do with your nervous energy?”

Hephaistion smiled. “Until I am satisfied, no.”

“And when will that be?”

“My father taught me to check thrice every detail. I am finished now,” Hephaistion added as he slid Alexander’s sword home smoothly in its sheath.


End file.
